


Just one of the pack

by pterawaters



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Derek and Allison are step siblings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Stiles is a kitsune, Talia Hale is alive, Threesome - M/M/M, Triad Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the new kid, well new <i>kitsune</i> in town. It doesn't take him long to catch the attention of Scott McCall and Derek Hale, the leaders of the Beacon Hills wolf pack. Stiles isn't sure he'll be a good addition to the pack, until Scott and Derek convince him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one of the pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts).



> Written for this prompt from Mulder200: "Not Your Average Pack. Derek and Scott are werewolves and Stiles is a fox. Stiles feels like he doesn’t belong but Scott and Derek prove him wrong. And make it as pleasurable as possible."
> 
> Takes place in [Triad Verse](http://triadverse.tumblr.com/post/86154454124/triad-verse-faq).

Scott notices the new kid in school right away. It’s probably left over from when he was still the asthmatic whose parents were divorced and who was desperate for friends, since he didn’t have any of his own. Of course, that all changed the night he was driving home from dropping his mom off for her shift at the hospital. Scott has all the friends he could ever want now, but something about the new boy in his class still demands attention. Scott thinks it might be the way he smells.

“Just call me Stiles,” he says, running a nervous hand over his buzz-cut hair as he stands at the front of homeroom, introducing himself. “I like videogames and comic books and long walks on the beach.” Stiles smiles a little, like he’s expecting people to laugh, and his face falls when they don’t. “So, yeah. Hi.”

Stiles walks back through the aisle until he gets to the empty desk next to Scott in the back row. Scott likes the back row, because he can see, hear, and smell everything going on in the room from any seat, but back here it’s easier to let everyone’s heartbeats blend together as background noise so he can listen to the teacher instead. 

Scott leans toward Stiles and introduces himself in a whisper. 

Stiles whispers back, “Hey,” and gives Scott a cute smile. Scott hears his own heart skip a beat. Stiles smile gets a little wider before he covers it with the back of his hand and turns his eyes up toward the teacher.

There’s an odd smell Scott notices a few minutes later, and Scott thinks it smells kind of like werewolf, but not quite. It smells _lonely_.

When the bell rings, Scott follows after Stiles, asking, “So, hey. What class do you have next?”

“English,” Stiles replies, throwing his backpack over his shoulder like it weighs nothing, even though it’s so it’s practically bursting at the seams. “You?”

“History,” Scott replies, kind of disappointed if he’s being honest. “Have you got the first lunch period or late lunch?”

Stiles pulls a folded-up piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolds it, quickly reading. “Yeah, I do. First one.”

“Cool.” Scott holds out his fist for stiles to bump. “You’re welcome to come sit with me and my friends.”

“They’re not gonna rag on you for inviting the new guy over?” Stiles asks, his cheeks red and his heart beating faster than it was a moment ago. He bumps Scott’s fist like it’s an afterthought.

Shaking his head, Scott says, “Nah. I pretty much run the show.”

Scott hears Derek snort several yards behind him, and Scott turns to look for Derek. There are still a bunch of people between Scott and Derek, so Scott doesn’t bother making Stiles wait to meet him. It’ll happen at lunch anyway. “See you,” Scott says, waving as Stiles heads the other way.

Derek reaches Scott, places a kiss on Scott’s cheek and asks, “Why do you smell like fox?”

Laughing, Scott asks, “Is that a rhetorical question?”

“No.” Derek furrows his brows as he shakes his head. “You smell like an actual fox. Did you get one at the clinic last night?”

“What does a fox even smell like?” Scott asks, turning toward the hallway that has his locker. “And no. Dr. Deaton only treats dogs and cats.”

Shrugging, Derek follows and crowds against Scott as he tries to put his combination in the lock. Derek rubs his jaw against Scott’s shoulder. Scott barely even notices anymore when Derek does something weird like this. It’s just one of the drawbacks of dating someone who was born a werewolf. He’s gotten used to it. 

Derek backs off, but Scott says, “Hey,” and draws him back in for a real kiss. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Mm,” Derek says in reply, licking his lips. He leaves for his own second period class and Scott watches him go just long enough that he’s a second late getting into his next class.

Erica leans toward him as Scott sits down, and winks. “Hey, Scott. You and Derek hook up before school? You smell like he rubbed himself all over you!”

Scott blushes and ignores her teasing, shaking his head. “Like you don’t smell just as strongly like Isaac and Boyd.”

Erica grins and turns toward the front of the class, appearing to listen as the teacher starts to speak.

~*~

Stiles has had a pretty good morning, despite being the new kid in school. He’s had three classes and pretty much already knew what was going on in each one. Of course, he'd always been good at figuring out what was going on with only half the information, since before, well, before _this_ , he'd only been able to pay attention half the time. 

Now it's lunch time and Stiles approaches the cafeteria with more than a little trepidation. That Scott guy invited Stiles to sit with him, which was awesome. The not awesome part is the lunch Stiles' pop packed for him. Pop had put the lunch in Stiles' old Spider-Man lunch box and shoved it into his bag as Stiles was running for the bus. No way was he carrying that thing into the cafeteria on his first day. How could Pop not know that was social suicide?

Stiles pops open the lunch box and grabs out as much as he can carry or stuff into his hoodie pockets. He crinkles when he walks, but it's worth it. The cafeteria is small, so it doesn't take long to find Scott, who's sitting with an intimate group of get intimidatingly gorgeous people. 

One of them, a boy who, honestly, looks more like a man with that beard, has his arm around Scott's shoulders. Oh, great. Scott already has a boyfriend. The flirty vibe Stiles thought he'd been picking up that morning was just Scott being friendly. There was no way he'd be looking for another boyfriend. One of those girls at the table _had_ to be their girlfriend. 

It didn't help that Scott smells amazing. And different from most other people, now that Stiles thinks about it. Weird. Oh, well. It's probably some pheromone thing. Stiles hasn't been at this long enough to really get a handle on all the smells in the world. God, what if he makes friends with Scott and then loses control of this? Flashes his eyes by accident? Calls up a breeze without realizing? Yeah, better to just go it alone while at school.

Stiles is about to slink away to a quiet corner of the cafeteria where he can eat by himself, when Scott spots him. "Hey, Stiles!" Scott calls out over the din of the rapidly filling cafeteria. "Over here!"

Well, now Stiles can't pretend ignorance to Scott's location. He has to go over there, or else come off looking like a douche. Stiles sighs and tries not to look like he's heading for the gallows. 

He does home his hearing in on Scott's group of friends. The blonde girl says, "Oh, he's cute!"

"Probably an asshole," says the dark-skinned boy wrapped around her.

"No, he's great," Scott insists, which is kind of surreal, because Scott spent one hour sitting next to Stiles, listening to the teacher. How the hell would Scott know that Stiles is nice? "Derek and I call dibs."

The guy with his arm around Scott, who Stiles guesses is Derek, snorts, but he doesn't contradict Scott's claim. 

"You might as well have dibs," the redheaded girl says, sharing a smile with the brunette girl beside her. "The rest of the pack is all three'd up, except for you two." It strikes Stiles that "pack" is an odd way to describe one's group of friends.

As Stiles approaches, all of Scott's friends turn to face him. Stiles' face grows hot under the scrutiny. "Uh, hey, Scott." He swallows nervously. "And Scott's friends."

The whole group smells like Scott, some of them more strongly than others. Stiles has no idea what to make of that. 

Scott smiles, shoving Derek away to make a space in between them. "Come sit by me, Stiles. Right here."

"O-kay," Stiles says carefully, rounding the table and figuring out how best to get onto that portion of the bench without kneeing either Scott or Derek in the face. Since Stiles sees Derek wrinkling up his nose a little, he figures he'll err on the side of Scott.

As he sits, Scott points out in rapid succession Derek, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. Two seconds later, the only names Stiles still remembers are Scott's and Derek's. It sucks being the new kid. "Uh, hi everyone."

"He smells w– Ow!" The blonde girl frowns at Derek across the table. Then she smiles at Stiles and says, " _Wonderful_. You smell wonderful. What aftershave do you use?"

"Uh, I don't really," Stiles rubs his face, which he last shaved like two days ago. He wonders how long it took Derek to grow that beard. He looks like the kind of guy who could grow a beard like that just by thinking hard enough. "Don't use aftershave. Must just be my natural scent!" Stiles chuckles awkwardly, twitching when Derek leans closer and breathes in. "Excuse me?"

"He's a fox," Derek says. Stiles feels his heart stop in fear. Somehow, he knows that Derek doesn't mean it in the colloquial sense, he actually has figured out Stiles' secret.

"Ohhh," Scott says on Stiles' other side, "that's what it is. I mean, I knew he wasn't like _us_. I just couldn't place it."

Stiles is so surprised that he flails and falls backward, his ass landing on the cafeteria floor. "What the hell?" He scrambles back to free his feet from the bench and stands up.

Scott furrows his brows, several of Scott's friends chuckle, and Derek frowns. Scott says, "Sorry, dude. Derek didn't mean to upset you. He's a little blunt sometimes."

Stiles notices other people looking at them, so he steps closer to Scott and asks again, "What the hell? What _are_ you?"

Quietly, Scott says, "Werewolves."

Something snaps in Stiles' brain and suddenly he isn't nearly as terrified as he thinks he should be. "What?"

"Were-wol-ves," Derek says, spacing out the word like that will help Stiles understand it. Stiles would be pissed at Derek, but he has to admit, he likes the guy's sarcasm. "What, you've never heard of us before?"

Stiles laughs. He covers his mouth to muffle the sound, but he can't help but keep giggling. This is just the silliest thing that has happened in Stiles' whole life, and that includes finding out during puberty that he's not human.

"Guys?" says the brunette girl, leaning over to look around Scott. "I think we broke him."

"Everyone's looking!" the douchier-looking blonde guy hisses, his eyes on Scott.

Scott shares a look with Derek and then stands up, closing one hand around Stiles' bicep. "Come with me." 

Stiles is too busy laughing to bother fighting, though he does manage to calm down by the time Scott pulls him into the boys' room. Derek follows behind them, and then intimidates the lone occupant of the bathroom until he leaves. Derek locks the door and stands in front of it.

Gulping loudly, Stiles says, "Suddenly, I don't feel like laughing anymore."

"Did you think you were the only one?" Scott's words are careful, like he's afraid Stiles might break.

Shaking his head, Stiles replies, "No. I mean, not since my aunt clued me in. She and my cousin, Kira, both are…" Stiles hesitates. He's not sure he wants to use the real word for what he is. Even four years after finding out about his heritage, Stiles still feels odd about the word. He grew up speaking English and a little bit of Spanish, not Japanese.

"Foxes," Scott fills in for him, looking to Derek.

Derek shakes his head. "Kitsune."

Scott frowns. "Are you sure? That sounds Chinese."

"Japanese, actually," Stiles says, grimacing when both Scott and Derek turn intense eyes on him. "What, I don't look Japanese enough for you? Fuck you."

Derek snorts, but Scott is quick to say, "No, no. I didn't mean it like that. Stiles, I am _so_ sorry."

It's unbelievable how nice this Scott guy is, and Stiles half believes that it's all an act. He catches Derek's gaze and raises an eyebrow as he cuts his eyes toward Scott. Derek shrugs and nods, like he got the message. Wait, werewolves can't read thoughts, can they? Kira had Stiles half-convinced she could read thoughts, before he called bullshit on her. Stiles doesn't know the first thing about non-movie werewolves.

"It's cool, Scott," Stiles says in assurance. "I was mostly just fucking with you."

Scott stares at him for a moment before breaking out into a beautiful grin. Derek snorts again, relaxing back against the bathroom door with his hands tucked at the small of his back. Jesus, he's got quite the physique.

Stiles points to Derek and asks, "How old are you, exactly? You're not a sophomore like us."

"Senior," Derek says, smirking.

Stiles doesn't believe that for a moment. "Yeah, but like a super senior? Gimme a number. Eighteen? Nineteen?"

Scott rolls his eyes and gestures toward Derek. "He'll be eighteen next week. Derek's just kind of hairy."

"Kind of?" Stiles scoffs and rubs his own chin. "Sure it's not a werewolf thing? Do you guys go completely fuzzy? Like, on the full moon?"

"No," Scott says, grinning again. "But watch this." Scott pushes his lower jaw out and stretches his neck and suddenly his face is changing. Scott's brow ridges get thicker, hair sprouts out of the side of his face, and his eyes go red.

Stiles can't help but be fascinated. "Cool! My eyes turn kind of yellow sometimes, but I can't do anything like _this_."

"You can," Scott says, his eyes still red as he tilts his head and looks Stiles up and down. "I can see it now. You're beautiful."

Blood rushes to Stiles' cheeks at the compliment. "No, I–"

"You are," Derek says, his voice calmer and lighter than it has been. His eyes glow blue and his expression behind them is intrigued.

"Shut up." Stiles scoffs, wrapping his arms around his chest. "How come you guys have different colored eyes?"

"Scott's the Alpha," Derek says, like it should be obvious. "I'm a beta."

"I'm like, deputy Alpha, when your mom's around," Scott says in correction, his face changing back to normal. Scott slides his hand into Derek's and Stiles can't help but feel a little jealous. 

Stiles used to have a bunch of friends, before his powers kicked in and he couldn't quite figure out how to control them around other people. He's never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend before. He wonders if he'll meet someone here in Beacon Hills. It's kind of a podunk town, but if it has friendly werewolves, it can't all be bad.

"So, what?" Stiles asks Scott. "All your werewolf buddies have to do what you say?"

"Not really." Scott smiles and nudges Derek's shoulder with his own. "This one _likes_ getting orders. Mostly I just help protect everyone from the hunters."

Stiles' heart leaps out of his throat. "There's _hunters_ here? God damn it, we moved out of Fresno to get away from those assholes, and they're here too? My dad isn't going to like th–"

"We've got some hunter friends." Scott reaches out with one hand and places it on Stiles' shoulder. His touch feels much more comforting than Stiles expected it to be. "Don't worry about it. If you're part of my pack, no hunter would dare mess with you."

"Am I?" Stiles asks, leaning against Scott's touch a little. "Part of your pack? We just met."

"We just met, and I like you!" Scott assures him. "There's a place for you in my pack if you want it."

Scott turns and unlocks the door, giving Stiles one last smile before he slips out of the room.

Derek pauses before following Scott. He turns to Stiles and says, "You want it. Trust me on this." Derek nods once and then leaves Stiles standing in the middle of the bathroom alone.

"Oh, just trust you," Stiles says, knowing Derek can probably still hear him. "Yeah, right."

Stiles goes and buys a new lunch and eats it on the front steps of the school. He needs some time to think before getting sucked into a situation he doesn't understand. As he chews on a really disgusting chicken sandwich, Stiles pulls out his phone and calls his cousin.

When Kira answers, Stiles says, "I met a pack of werewolves. They want me in their gang."

Kira giggles. "Did they give you an offer you couldn't refuse?"

"No," Stiles tells her. "But a couple of hot ones did call dibs on me. Two dudes in the primer couple, but hey. We're still young. It's not like it's forever, right?"

"Do not tell me Stiles Stilinski might be stamping his V-card before I do!" Kira gives this growling-shriek sort of thing that makes Stiles laugh. "Can I come live with you and Uncle John? All we have in Roswell are aliens and that werecoyote who keeps leaving dead animals on my front porch, like I'm supposed to be impressed or something."

"Dude, you should." Stiles takes another bite of his sandwich, chewing it as he talks. "If I hook up with these guys, you'd be, like, the tenth-wheel in the pack. Could be awesome, could be awkward."

"I'll think about it." Kira laughs again. The she draws a sharp breath. "Shit. Lunch is over. I gotta go. Let me know how it goes."

"Sure thing." Stiles hangs up and eats a curly fry. He'd like to tell himself he's going to take the rest of the day to think over Scott's invitation, but that's not going to happen. Stiles has already made up his mind.

~*~

Stiles becomes friends with Scott almost instantly, since they share four classes and a sense of humor. Derek's kind of always around Scott, so Stiles gets to know him as well. Stiles gets to know both of them intimately. Like, _really_ intimately. 

One day after school, Derek has to do a family thing, so it's just Scott and Stiles hanging out. "I don't know," Stiles says. "I still kinda feel like the odd man out of the pack."

"How come?" Scott asks, taking one of Stiles' hands in his and playing with it. "Everyone likes you."

Stiles shrugs. "I don't know. I just...I've never had a pack before. I don't know how to do it."

"There's nothing to do," Scott insists, scooting closer and kissing Stiles on the lips. "Just be Stiles."

Snorting, Stiles asks, "You're seriously giving me the be yourself speech?" Stiles kisses Scott again. "It's easier for you. You're a wolf. Being social comes easy. I'm a fox, Scott. We're not exactly social creatures."

"You're a kitsune." Scott climbs into Stiles' lap and puts his hands on either side of Stiles' face. "That means you're also a person, and a person can choose to be a good friend. Being supernatural doesn't change that."

Stiles wants to point out that if Stiles can choose to be in a pack, werewolves can choose not to be in one, but Stiles hasn't heard anyone talk kindly about lone wolves. Derek's mother seems to have some sort of grudge against them. Stiles wants to point all of that out, but Scott is licking into his mouth, so Stiles' brain gets a little derailed.

"Besides," Scott says when he draws back, pressing more of his weight against Stiles' thighs. "Allison and Lydia aren't werewolves, and they're part of the pack."

"Lydia's a banshee," Stiles points out. "And Allison is Derek's sister."

"Step-sister," Stiles corrects, shifting around a little so his hardening cock has a little room. The Hale-Argent family is a whole tangle of yarn that Stiles only now feels like he's starting to get a handle on. Derek doesn't talk about it, but Allison has told Stiles a little bit about the fire and what happened after with her late step-uncle Peter. Derek's younger sister, Cora, who's a freshman and in the opposite lunch hour, told Stiles a little more, especially about Scott being a True Alpha.

"Well, it's my pack." Scott gets this mischievous look in his eyes. "And I want you." Scott rolls his hips, making Stiles groan at the friction on his dick.

Stiles digs his fingers in right above Scott's hips. "This is coercion, you know."

"Is it working?" Scott looks over his shoulder and now Stiles hears someone approaching. "Hey, Derek."

Derek comes into the room without knocking, smirking when he sees Scott in Stiles' lap. "I thought you two were studying."

"Uh." This whole thing is still pretty new, and Stiles isn't quite sure about the rules. He knows some primer couples get picky about only doing sex stuff with their third when both of them are in the room. What if Derek is jealous and gets mad at Stiles? Best to shift the blame. Stiles gestures to Scott and says, "It's his fault."

Derek snorts and rolls his eyes, and then he starts stripping. His jacket comes off first, and then his shirt. There's less chest hair than Stiles had been expecting, given Derek's beard. There are just as many muscles as expected, and Stiles feels turned on and intimidated at the same time. Out of the side of his eye, Stiles sees Scott watching Derek as well. When Derek looks up at them, Scott says, "Stiles doesn't feel like part of the pack."

"Stiles is an idiot." Derek takes a few steps closer to the bed and his hand goes to the button at the top of his fly. He raises an eyebrow at Stiles, like he's asking for permission to remove more clothing.

"Not _that_ much of an idiot," Stiles says, giving Derek a nod and tightening his hold on Scott's hips. Yes, he does want to finally see what's under those skin-tight jeans, thank you very much.

Derek follows through, unbuckling his pants and pushing them off his equally-muscular legs. He's still wearing boxer briefs which Stiles notices are startlingly-close to Beacon Hills Red. What a douche. It's a good thing he's got nice abs. Kneeling on the bed next to them, Derek breathes in along Scott's shoulder, following whatever scent he's on up to Scott's neck and placing a kiss there.

Stiles has to bite his lip so he doesn't come in his pants at the sight.

Shivering, Scott leans over and pulls Derek into a kiss so hot that it almost sets off Stiles again. God, Stiles thinks these two might actually be the death of him. Stiles is still staring at them open-mouthed when Scott turns back and says, "I think he might need some convincing."

With a mischievous smirk, Scott pulls off his shirt and throws it to the floor. He presses a kiss to Stiles' lips and asks, "So, what do you think?"

There's too much spit in Stiles' mouth, so he swallows. "Uh, yeah. Um. I think so? Yes."

Derek does the same smelling thing to Stiles, pressing a kiss on the hinge of Stiles' jaw and then on the corner of his mouth. While he's doing that, Scott says, "Just tell us if you want to slow down or stop or anything. We want you to feel good." Scott's hand drifts up under Stiles' shirt, skidding over Stiles' skin.

Stiles gasps and nods, almost elbowing Derek in the face as he tries to get out of the two shirts he's wearing. "You guys don't, uh, do this for everyone who joins your pack, do you?"

Scott laughs and shakes his head, though there's something more to the way he looks over at Derek. Scott gets out of Stiles' lap and starts getting Stiles' pants off, which is a nice new development. Derek kisses Stiles. There's still something off.

Pulling back from Derek, Stiles says, "What?"

"I, um," Scott says, his fingers playing over the space just under Stiles' belly button. It _almost_ tickles. "I had a thing with Allison and Lydia. Back before I was an alpha."

"Jackson?" Stiles asks, ignoring the whole Scott-dated-Derek's-sister thing. "They made it sound like he was always Lydia's boyfriend. Like, since sixth grade."

"He was evil at the time," Derek says, sucking a kiss against Stiles' neck as Scott pulls Stiles' pants off. "It was a thing."

"Is that right?" Stiles pulls Derek into another kiss, letting out a surprised breath when Scott tugs a little harder and Stiles ends up flat on his back, looking up at Derek. "Where were you during all this, big guy?"

"It's not important," Derek says, one big hand caressing down Stiles' chest, over his belly, and then over his boxer-clad dick.

Stiles' sense of curiosity isn't quite strong enough to override the pleasure flooding through his body at that one touch. "Oh, fuck. Do that again."

Scott lays down on Stiles' other side, his hand stroking the path Derek's just followed. "Derek's just embarrassed because he dated a lot before he and I got together."

"Guh," Stiles says in response, his brain properly distracted from conversation. "Whatever. Just, somebody kiss me."

Stiles closes his eyes and lips fall onto his. Stiles can tell by the hairs around the lips that they belong to Derek. It's been interesting getting used to kissing at all, but mostly getting used to kissing a boy with a beard. 

There are more lips on Stiles' neck and hands pushing Stiles' boxers down around his thighs. If Stiles was in his right mind, he'd be uncomfortable leaving them there. As it is, there are spit-slick hands on Stiles' bare cock, and lots of skin next to his. Stiles knows he feels Derek's hard on pressed against his hip, and he thinks he feels Scott's too, but Scott is still wearing pants.

"Why are you still wearing pants?" Stiles asks. The hand around Stiles' cock tightens and that's it. Stiles comes all over his stomach. He might also black out a little. "Shit." Stiles sighs happily.

On his left, Stiles feels Scott moving around. Stiles hopes he's taking off his pants. There's fabric rustling, so that's a good sign. Then Scott says, "Clean him up, Derek."

Derek, still pressed against Stiles' right side, moves. He slides toward Stiles' feet. Stiles opens his eyes just in time to see Derek about to run his big, flat tongue across Stiles' belly. Gasping, Stiles lets Derek do it, because Derek's got his eyes closed and his brows high up his forehead, like he's blissed out.

Scott crawls back against Stiles' side, his pants and underwear gone. He asks Stiles, "This okay?"

Derek's tongue flicks against Stiles' belly button, matting down the hair that grows below it. "Just come the fuck here," Stiles says, kissing Scott again and getting his hand on Scott's cock to return the favor. Stiles ends up rolling toward Scott to get better leverage with his right hand, which makes Derek press against Stiles' back. Stiles reaches down to get his boxers all the way off and Derek helps him before returning to press against Stiles' back again, his underwear gone this time.

In Stiles' ear, Derek asks, "Feeling more like you belong?"

Smiling, Stiles presses his ass back against Derek's cock. Stiles is pretty sure he's not ready for full-on penetrative sex, but Derek pressing between his ass cheeks sure is getting him riled up again. "You know, I'm not quite sure. I might need more convincing."

Scott laughs and Derek groans, letting it melt into a growl that makes Stiles shiver. "You heard him," Scott says over Stiles' shoulder to Derek. "We need to be more convincing."

Derek huffs, but he presses a slow kiss to the back of Stiles' neck. His kisses trail lower and lower and before Stiles knows it, Scott is doing the same to his front. "What?"

Scott, now at navel level, grins up at Stiles and gets a hand under Stiles' top knee, lifting it toward the ceiling. "We're being convincing!"

Derek's wet, hot tongue swipes across Stiles' butt crack. "Holy shit!"

Scott licks Stiles' cock, and Stiles finds himself digging his nails into the headboard, even though he doesn't have claws like Scott and Derek. Stiles does notice a breeze fluttering Scott's curtains, even though the window is closed. 

Scott looks up at Stiles. "Too much?"

Stiles almost nods, but his head shakes before he can fully process the question. "Not too much. Oh, my god."

Derek's hands pull Stiles' ass cheeks apart and his tongue skates over Stiles' asshole, which is a totally new and awesome sensation for Stiles. The fact that he just came five minutes previous probably saves Stiles from coming again when Scott closes his mouth around the head of Stiles' cock.

"Oh, my god! Scott! Fuck, Derek!" Stiles cries, words falling from his mouth without even thinking about them. Stiles doesn't have anything to hold onto, save the headboard and Scott's pillow, which he's got in a death grip. "Jesus, that's amazing. I, _fuck_ , I need it. God!"

Derek moans against Stiles' ass, and Stiles thinks Scott must be doing something to him too.

Stiles feels so present in his body, like he's trapped inside it in the best way. Normally his thoughts are all over the place, but now they're focused on everything going on below his waist. Scott bobs up and down on Stiles' cock, and Derek keeps licking flat, slow strokes against Stiles' asshole, driving him crazy. Derek's breath comes faster and faster, and Stiles can hear at least one hand stroking flesh. 

After a minute, Derek pulls back, pressing his forehead to the small of Stiles' back and crying out. "Scott!" The groan Derek gives when he comes sounds almost pained, but then he's back, licking Stiles' ass with increased fervor. 

"Fuck, fuck!" Stiles cries, pushing at Scott's head, but not quite sure whether he wants to push Scott away or pull him closer. "Fuck, it's too–"

Stiles comes again. 

As he starts to come back to himself, Stiles realizes that he's on his back, Derek's arm under the nape of his neck and Scott straddling his thighs. Scott asks, "Is it okay if I come on you?"

A happy giggle erupts from Stiles and he nods. "Yeah, sure, dude. Go for it."

Derek nuzzles Stiles' cheek with his nose and Scott starts stroking himself, faster and faster.

"He likes it when you watch him," Derek murmurs in Stiles' ear.

Stiles' eyes snap open. He reaches over with one hand to stroke Derek's arm while he watches Scott stroke himself off. Scott's head is thrown back, his eyes closed. His arm moves furiously and Stiles can smell the way his orgasm gets closer and closer to the surface. Stiles can practically taste it. He _wants_ to taste it.

When Scott tips his chin down and meets Stiles' eyes, it feels like a flare of fire in Stiles' belly. He feels like he'll get hard whenever Scott looks at him from now on, especially if he has that look in his eyes.

Scott's eyes flash red as he comes, hot stripes splashing Stiles' belly and chest. Stiles' cock gives a half-interested twitch, but to be honest, Stiles is too wiped to get it up again anytime soon. A relaxed sigh passes Scott's lips and he slumps down, collapsing on the bed next to Stiles.

Stiles lays there with Derek nuzzled against one side and Scott against the other. His ass and cock are still moist, and there's drying come all over him. Chuckling, he says, "How did you guys get so damn persuasive?"

Derek says, "We practice on each other a lot."

Scott laughs, nodding against Stiles' temple, and Stiles can't help but laugh as well. Maybe a fox can be part of a werewolf pack. Stiles will have to call his cousin to let her know.

He might end up bragging a little, too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, you can visit me [on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/).


End file.
